Gravity Falls Year Two: Dealing in Danger
by ImpossibleJedi4
Summary: It was the summer a year after the strange events of Weirdgmaggedon, and the twins, of course, were allowed to return to stay with their two great uncles for the next three months. But only a few minutes into their arrival, they already find themselves encountering someone strange... (Complete summary inside; many OCs, ships, and feels. RP story)
1. Introductions

**Gravity Falls Year Two:**  
 **Dealing in Danger**

 _It was the summer a year after the strange events of Weirdmaggedon, and the twins, of course, were allowed to return to stay with their two great uncles for the next three months. But only a few minutes into their arrival, they already find themselves encountering someone strange..._  
 _Little do they know that it will be the first of many encounters that will change their lives forever. Everything is not what it seems in Gravity Falls, and as a greater threat than ever makes itself known, not only the Pines but the new friends they welcome as family will have to unite to save the world once more._

We all gave permission and consent to post this story! Nothing was taken or used without agreement. It will be cross-posted on three websites: FlightRising and FanFiction by me, and DeviantArt by GhostQueen13/BinxAngelo13

Hello and welcome one and all to this story! It's definitely not what it seems...  
This story is actually a roleplay that I copied and edited into a story format! Almost all of the lines are original to the roleplay, but I had to edit a few and switch around the order of things to make it make sense. But the best part? The RP is live, meaning that more and more will be added to this story as time goes on!

Enjoy, and you're in for a wild ride!

List of Users in this Collaboration:  
GhostQueen13/BinxAngelo13  
ImpossibleJedi4  
ResidentLunatic  
Evbay  
TheFeatherMage  
CreatureFeature

 **CHARACTER LIST:**  
A list of who writes for whom in this story.

 **CANON CHARACTERS:**  
Dipper Pines: ImpossibleJedi4  
Mabel Pines: GhostQueen13 and TheFeatherMage  
Stanley Pines: ResidentLunatic  
Stanford Pines: ResidentLunatic  
Jeffrey Trigger: CreatureFeature and ResidentLunatic  
Bill Cipher: Evbay

 **ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**  
GhostQueen13  
Sifra Mysterium  
Nightengale

ImpossibleJedi4  
Pare A. Doxx

ResidentLunatic  
Roxanne Graves

Evbay  
Star (Ada Stra)  
Mark

TheFeatherMage  
Fae Feather  
Quin  
Addy  
Awen

CreatureFeature  
Rose

 **MINOR/SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:**  
(Basically everyone else who makes an appearance in this story, through flashback or otherwise.)  
GhostQueen13  
Thistleclaw  
The barrier guardian  
The deal keeper  
A half-cat kit

ImpossibleJedi4  
Zeta  
Sterling  
Whitney  
The hospital staff  
A kind nurse  
Versor

ResidentLunatic  
Logan  
Jones  
The Void  
Some tourists  
A dream demon  
Agent Powers  
Doctor Anthony Savage  
Various agents  
Lots of just random people  
Delilah  
Angel Ray

Evbay  
Winston  
Orion  
Dot  
Kai  
"Nova"  
Star's past summoners  
A werewolf

TheFeatherMage  
Tweet  
Ethar  
Myst  
Basically all the birds in the forest. All of them.  
Various Marevella townspeople

CreatureFeature  
A jaguar shapeshifter

We understand that there are some issues with this story. Some things may be inconsistent. Some characters may vanish for small amounts of time. Please bear with us, when a bunch of people collaborate daily on a story, some of us must take breaks to take care of our lives. Some of us work, some of us have school, and sometimes stuff just happens. That being said, I have tried to edit it into the most cohesive story that I can.  
And yes, we all know that Mabel is underrepresented. None of us have managed to write convincingly for her, no matter how hard we've tried. Perhaps she will pick up a more central role if one of us has an epiphany, but as for now, we cannot exactly do anything about this. We hope you readers will be forgiving!

~Your transcriber, Blue  
(AKA ImpossibleJedi4)


	2. Chapter 1: The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Chapter 1:**  
 **The Cat's Out of the Bag**

 **AN: Hello friends! No, I have no abandoned any of my other fics. They take time. And this roleplay has been using a LOT of my time! I decided that, for the 2000 forum page 'anniversary,' I would begin copying this story into something cohesive and share it with the world. Lots of blood (the characters' not our own), sweat (one again, not ours), and tears (okay yes we have cried too, I'll admit it) have gone into this. I hope the internet enjoys this story!**

A girl about the age of thirteen was wandering in the woods when she came across a strange building. "Mystery... hack? No... shack... mystery shack... That sounds about as good a place as any..." This girl had no home and had to hunt and pick pocket to survive. She covered her face in her hoodie and waited for a crowd before following them in.

"Hey you!" Stan was in a bad mood. It had taken all morning for the first tourists to roll in. "You gonna pay for entry or what?" She smiled and took one step back. When he blinked she had vanished. Either in or out, he didn't know.

"What the what?" he yelled. "Get back here you little freeloader!" There was no reply. She seemed to have just...vanished. Stan ran out the door and saw another bus stop in the yard. _Hehe more gullible tourists_ , he though happily. Then two kids got out. Maybe a little taller than last summer but still recognizable. "Hey kids!" he called, happy to see them even if he didn't always show it.

"Mabel, I know you're happy to be back but would you PLEASE stop waving your arms around! You just hit me in the face!" Dipper rubbed his cheek, but as they got off the bus he couldn't help but smile. It looked just the same, complete with his waving Grunkle Stan. But hey who was that random girl on the porch?

Suddenly the girl ran out with an armful of candy bars into the forest. She yelled "I'm SORRY!"

"Uh who was that?" Dipper had walked onto the porch.

"A jerk who stole what would've made me money!" Stan shouted angrily. "Go chase after her!"

"What I just got here!"

"So ditch your stuff and go!"

Dipper grumbled as he tossed his backpack onto a chair and straightened the hat Wendy had given him. "We just got here but... Fine." He dashed out the door, grateful that his legs had grown exactly an inch and a half since last year (he'd checked).

"Come on, bro-bro!" Mabel said, grabbing him. As they ran they soon found her on a tree branch, not facing them. She was eating rapidly, just out of their reach.

"Hey! Why'd you steal from the shack?" Dipper called up to the strange girl. "That's not exactly smart, you know..." She half turned her head, so they could see half her face. It has a small, sad smile on it.

"No, it was clever." She opened her eyes. They were a deep brown. "Sorry, but I had to find something to eat and hunting wasn't going too well."

Dipper blinked. She looked so... Sad. "Wait... Do you not have enough food? Maybe you could come back and get food with us...? Ideas, Mabel?" As they'd previously learned, they worked best together. She gave a small, sad laugh as she jumped down in front of them.

"Y-you don't want a freak like me near you... No one does..."

Dipper grinned. "Hey, sure we do. Trust me, last summer we saw plenty of weird stuff and didn't run off. Portals and demons and monsters and WEIRDMAGGEDON and we didn't go anywhere. So hey, we're nice and don't bite... Okay we don't but some of our relative and friends are eh." He waved a hand. "But really."

She nodded and slipped off her hood to reveal a purple shirt, and now that you could see her hair, it was brown with a purple stripe in it. But what happened next was strange. Her ears shifted and moved stop her head and turned into cat ears; one grey, one black, and a tail poked out behind her, gray black, and a bit of orange.. "I'm Sifra, a half-cat. Other half human, on my mom's side I think. Not sure, never met my parents."

Mable gasped. "It's stunning!"

Dipper's eyes widened. "That's all? You had me going that you were some sort of vampire! I mean... Must be hard to live that way? But really, my Grunkle Stan... You know, great uncle... Had me dance in a wolf-boy suit like that once. People thought it was cool. Maybe he'd let you work at the Shack and be sort of an employee/attraction? No that sounded stupid." He facepalmed then looked up at her. "Did I screw this up? Because I feel like I screwed this up." Sifra just laughed and aher ears and tails went back to normal.

"You're fine! But... I prefer it if people DON'T see me. They... haven't always reacted so nicely..." She rubbed a scar on her arm. Dipper shrugged.

"Well, people have been jerks to me too. Mabel usually helps. And hey, if you're with us, then you'll have enough food. What's your name again?"

"S-Sifra." She stuttered. "And okay. But wait... Won't your... Grunkle was it?... be mad?"

"Maybe a little... But if you agree to at least work there for a day to pay it off, I bet he'll be fine! And if you like it, then maybe you could stay longer? Work for food? And I'm Dipper by the way..." He smiled.

Mabel piped in, saying, "And I'm Mabel!" She smiled.

"I guess it's the least I can do. But... As for working there for food... Maybe I can think of something to trade to him instead on days that hunting is slim." Despite how she said it, hunting always seemed slim because when the twins looked at her they saw a girl made of skin and bones.

"Okay cool. So lets go back!" Dipper stuck his hands into the pockets of his vest.

* * *

Stan crossed his arms and grumbled about how 'those two knuckleheads didn't appreciate how old he was.' He walked back into the shack to continue his horror tour and suck every last penny out of Mr. and Mrs. average idiot. As he chuckled and whistled some unknown tune, his tour was interrupted by his brother when Ford stuck his head into the room. After pointedly glaring at the 'sass-crotch,' he asked, "Stanley? Where are Dipper and Mable? Why aren't they here yet, their bus should have been here ages ago!"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why aren't you manning the gift shoppe, Sixer?"

"Stan-"

"The kids are fine now go! These poor people want to buy a little piece of Gravity Falls and you're denying them!" Ford groaned and slunk back into the gift shoppe, sitting down at the counter and proceeding to sell people Stan's worthless junk.

* * *

Mabel led Sifra back to the shack. Sifra stopped. "C-can you go talk to him first..." she asked the twins. Dipper nodded.

"Sure. Coming, Mabel?"

"Yep!" She smiled. Dipper ran in the Shack after his sister.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, we found the thief. And, well, she's sorta starving and I convinced her to spend the day working here to pay off the debt so... Don't... Yell at her...?"

The tour group's eyes were all on Stan as one woman spoke up. "You're going to make a poor starving child work?" She looked appalled and the crowd began to murmur.

"What? No! Of course not! Dipper why don't you bring the poor little darling inside so we can give her a decent meal." He grinned broadly despite the sweat forming on his brow, and applause erupted from the group.

"We need more people like you in the world Mr. Pines." He waved his hands in false modesty.

"No no I only wish I had enough money to help her out some more..." That did it, people began to practically throw their wallets at him as donations for the starving child he was helping 'out of the kindness of his heart'.

Dipper was shaking from trying to hold in his laughter, and it all burst out once he reached the doorstep. "It's alright, you can come in now," he managed.

Ford forced a smile as he waved off the family with the annoying four-year-old; he groaned into his hands. If one more person pointed out that he had twelve fingers he was going to use six of them to punch whoever it was. He put the money into the ancient cash register and scowled at the terrible taxidermy his brother had concocted to frighten people for money. He watched Dipper run past him with a mock frown, "aren't you even going to say hello Dipper?" He walked out from behind the counter and crossed his arms, his trench coat fluttering behind him in the breeze.

Dipper stopped, tripped over himself, and crashed to the floor. _Still clumsy_ , he internally berated as he winced, got up, and brushed himself off.  
"Sorry Grunkle Ford, I didn't see you!" he walked up to him and whispered from behind his hand. "You should see the new girl I met, she's got quite the secret... I'll tell her that she can trust you." He smiled. "It's really good to be back!"

Sifra, meanwhile, had put her hoodie on, her dark circles under eyes showing. She peered through the door. As soon as she saw people she darted behind boxes and pried over them. The group awwwwed and sympathized.

Ford smiled and patted his nephew's shoulder, "you go on ahead, I'm going to close up shop." Stan actually felt bad for this kid; not that he was going to admit that, but his voice wasn't fake sounding as he coaxed her out.

"Come on kiddo, lets get you some food."

Dipper smiled. "Seriously, no one's gonna hurt you. You'll find that we're actually pretty nice." She looked at Dipper and Mabel. Mabel nodded, came around and linked her arm in Sifra's, and led her to the Kitchen. Sifra's eyes darted nervously around the room while her lithe (and thin and small and almost sickly) form was led through the room. The crowd awwwed and put even more money into a bag.

"So what do you like to eat? We have nacho chips, apples... No wait Waddles ate all of those..." Dipper rummaged through the cabinets.

"Anything with meat, or plants like fruit. Just no nuts or mushrooms."

"Can do... Uh... " He haphazardly stuck together a ham sandwich. "This okay? I'm not the greatest sandwich maker..."

Stan meanwhile accepted the last of the money and waved to the people as they left, shutting the door behind them. He entered the kitchen with Ford on his heels, "OK. Kids I need an explanation, and I need it now."

"Stanly!" hissed Ford, but he didn't contradict his twin. He too was curious about this hungry girl.

"Okay so she only stole from you because she doesn't have enough to eat. So I invited her back here because... Well... I'm a nice guy...?" Dipper had been gesticulating wildly but now he grinned up at the two men hopefully. "And... I'm glad to be back...?"

Sifra leaped up onto the rafters looked at them, eyes wide and scared. Her hand was gripping the rafter tightly. She almost looked like a cat, but her ears and tail were still hidden. Dipper looked up.

"Wow you ate that sandwich quickly. But why are you so scared? We're nice!"

She was looking at the men. "Bad experiences with people..."

Dipper frowned. "Sorry... I sort of understand."

Ford held up a hand to display his extra finger, "I know what you mean. But don't worry, my brother and I have no intention of harming you; in fact we'd like to help you. However, I believe it would be most beneficial if you would come down from there, it would be easier to talk." Stan was honestly just too surprised about her agility to say anything but he nodded in agreement with Ford. Dipper crossed his arms and smiled.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of!"

She leaped down looking at his hand. "Polydactyl... Cool!" she said. She took a step back. "Why would you help me?"

Ford smiled. "Why wouldn't we help you?"

"Because we're not made of money, Sixer. We can't-" Ford silenced him with a sharp elbow to the gut. "OW! Fine, fine we'll help her out... But all of you are gonna work double shifts!"

"Aw come... I mean okay, that's fair. For a good reason, right?" Dipper smiled at her encouragingly. Mabel nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm really sorry for taking stuff," Sifra said. "What can I do to help pay you back? Dipper suggested I could be an attraction to your shop? I'm Sifra by the way..."

Ford shook his head, "I just hope you don't get sick those things were probably older than you."

"An attraction, huh? And what makes you attraction worthy? You look normal to me."

She slid her jacket off again; her ears moved atop her head and looked like a cat's ears, one black one grey; a black, grey, and semi-orange tail snaked out behind her and over her shoulder; her eyes now shifted to look like a cat's slits and turned purple, but the pupils shifted a bit wider to look less strange; her nails got slightly sharper, but not too strange, and when she smiled her teeth were fangs.

"You were saying?"


	3. Chapter 3: Gleaming Gazes

**AN: Sorry this took a little while. Copying forum pages isn't easy! And a small note about Sifra: she never went to a school so sometimes her phrasing can be interesting! It is intentional. She's also inspired by Warriors by Erin Hunter! Her owner would probably like me to mention this. ;)**

This part of the woods was always quiet. Any animal or magical creature refused to enter there for fear of waking the evil that lurked there.

Bill's statue stood there.

So near to the shack, he could watch forever. His arm outstretched, tempting all to shake it.

Within the Mindscape, a demon stood before him. She smirked at it.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" she teased. A pause before she rolled her eye. "Well it's no fun if you don't respond." Jokingly, she slapped the hand. A surge of electricity ran through her. She hissed in pain. She glared the statue, now noticing a rune at the base protecting it from other demons.

"You really think that'll stop me?" the demon muttered. She turned away.

Then the demon frowned. What was she even doing here? This town had nothing for her. Still, it would be fun to release him again. She'd have to take note where the remains of the rift were so she could gain a physical form so she could trick a human into breaking the spell. And of course there was the problem of the Pines interfering with her poorly thought out plan.

The demon watched the car in the distance drive past before turning her attention to her prize. The small puddle shimmered like the night sky. The vortex that had caused the Oddpocolypse. The tear in reality that would let her into the physical world. She was surprised Ford hadn't cleaned it up yet. Convenient, for her at least. She took a deep breath as she stepped through.

The sensation of weight hit her instantly. The spokes around her main body drooped as gravity pushed her down. Slowly, she rose to her feet.

"Success!" she shouted. She sighed, closing her eye. That was the easy part. She concentrated a moment, letting her body shift. When she opened her eyes again, she grinned. She looked human now.

"Gracefully..." She took her first step and managed to fall on her face. "Stupid gravity," she muttered. She crawled forward and pulled herself up, leaning against a tree for support. The demon groaned. None of this felt natural to her. Her body ached from the effort. As much as she hated it though, she couldn't go back yet. She made it this far. With a sigh, she took a few small first steps towards the Mystery Shack. It was risky, but she needed somewhere safe to stay while she got used to this.

She looked down at her clothes and frowned. The dress she wore was purple galaxy print. White dots on it shimmered like the night sky. It didn't exactly make her blend in. She sighed and snapped her fingers. The lower part of the dress instantly turned into a pair of blue jean pants. Hopefully, now she would blend in more.

The demon now stood in in front of the Mystery Shack. She peered into the window. No sign of Ford. That was good for now.

Mabel walked out. "Hi! Do you need help?" She had decided to leave Sifra in the care of her family for now.

The demon squeaked and stumbled back, landing on her back. "I'm fi-" Her eyes widened when she realized who was speaking to her. This wasn't good. "I, uh..."

"I'm Mabel!" Mabel said excitedly to the newcomer.

The demon nervously ran a hand through her light reddish hair. "Uh... Nice to meet you," she mumbled. She slowly got up. Good, the girl didn't seem to suspect a thing. But she still had to be careful. "The name's..." She hesitated a moment, trying to think of a good name. She sighed when the only thing she could think of was an old nickname she went by sometime ago. "Star?" She grinned. That would work.

"Hey Star! Come inside! I'm sure everyone would like to meet you," Mabel said.

"What?" Star said in surprise. Her right eye seemed to flash red for a moment, before it settled back into its normal green color. The other remained the same, a milky white that seemed to indicate blindness. She took a step back. "I'm sure they don't."

"We already have two new guests! Why not one more!"

"Fine" she muttered, slowly walking up to Mabel. Maybe she could use one of those guests.

"Yay!" she said, grabbing Star's hand and running off. Star squeaked as she was pulled along. She couldn't help but smirk. The girl was easy enough to trick. Hopefully, the others would be just as easy.

Mabel pulled Star back to the Shack and straight to Stan.

* * *

Stan grumbled as he opened himself a Pitt cola. Then Mabel walked in with another stranger, and he'd had enough. "Shack's closed get out. Or hand over double the entrance fee for after hours viewing."

"But Grunkle," said Mabel. "She's lost and alone..."

The girl tried to put on her best sad, scared face. Of course, it didn't really look like either. "I got lost hiking," she said.

Stan crossed his arms, not buying it. "Not my problem." Something just wasn't right about this woman. "So pay up or shove off."

"Come on..." Mabel said. "Please can she stay, please can she stay, please can she stay, please can she stay, please can she stay, please can she stay? PLEASE?"

Stan shot Mabel 'The Look' and pointed at the door. He was too tired for this crap. Mabel sighed and started to give him the the puppy-dog eyes.

"I doubt he's going for this," Star muttered, looking annoyed.

"B-but..." Mabel kept up her puppy-dog eyes. Star frowned. She knew she shouldn't even have been here.

"I probably should just leave," she mumbled. If Stan already suspected something, then Ford would instantly see through her disguise.

Mabel sighed. "Okay..." she said, leading Star out.

Dipper smiled at his grunkles. "See? Someone magical who ISN'T trying to kill us for a change!"

"Kill you? Why would I ever do that?" she asked, looking at him. "And I don't know if this accurately counts as magic. I never thought about it that way..."

Dipper took off the furry hat that Wendy had given him and fiddled with it for a second. "You wouldn't, that's the point. Every other magical being or mythical creature from unicorns to gnomes to... Bill... have always been violent or pretty mean or rude. So it's a really nice change!" He laughed and replaced his hat.

She smiled. "Thanks. And for the record, you're the only nice normal people I've met so far."

"Then we're even, I suppose?" he said. She gave a small laugh, turning back to normal.

"So how do you do that, anyways?" Dipper asked, popping open a can of soda and sitting. "Transform and all that?"

"I... Am not sure..." she suddenly said, staring off into the distance. "That... huh... I wish I knew. I just have to think about it..."

"Hmmm... Maybe my Grunkle Ford here would know!" Dipper gestured to the man in the coat. Sifra looked at the man.

"Do you know?"

Ford wrinkled his brow in thought. "The answer would be in your DNA, though I have a few theories... Why don't you two come down to the lab? I have a new journal started and I'd love to add you to it!"

Her eyes widened and she looked slightly scared. "L-lab?" Her voice squeaked. Ford put up his hands.

"It's not like that. Honestly it's my bedroom but it's also where I go to write about all of the amazing creatures I find. It won't be like the FBI labs on X-Files or anything like that."

She nodded. "O-okay..." She followed him. Mabel patted her shoulder.

Ford turned to lead them down to his room when Stan stopped him and pointed outside where a black government vehicle had pulled up. "Looks like those yahoos from the government are back," muttered Stan and sure enough the two agents Powers and Trigger got out of the SUV, but they were followed by a third person wearing a long black matrix-like trench coat, a black fedora, and sunglasses.

"We had better go see what they want Stanley."

"Right... Kids, stay here."

* * *

"Mr. Pines, Mr. Pines," addressed Agent Powers. "This agent Graves, a recruit to watch Gravity Falls. Be sure to report regularly." And then he got back in the car with Trigger.

"Hey!" the three yelled in unison as the car sped off. The agent took off her hat and tossed it to the ground revealing dark chocolate colored hair with neon green streaks pulled up into a bun.

"You can't leave me here! Hey! Ya sleazy wack-bags!" Her New York accent echoed through the trees. "Dang it..."

Ford spoke first "Well Ms. Graves I guess you should come inside."

"Yeah we've got a few questions for you."

She sighed and grabbed her hat pulling her hair out of the bun and letting it fall into her face.

From inside, the younger twins saw the agents and the Pines twins talked for a little bit before the two men got back in the SUV and drove off with the third yelling after them angrily.

The three came into the kitchen and the agent sank into a chair with a sigh. "Wha'd ya wanna know?" she asked as the men sat down.

Mabel ran over. "What's going on?" Stan absentmindedly patted her head.

"The government has sent someone to spy on us sweetheart."

The agent crossed her arms. "I'm not a spy. I'm a biologist who specializes in extraterrestrial life, and unusual mutations, simply put, weird stuff. I was brought out here to meet you, Dr. Pines. By the way I'm a huge fan of your work! I mean you were the trail blazer that opened all of this up for me. You're like...my idol!"

Ford rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Really?"

She looked shocked "Well yeah! I though we were going to have a civilized conversation with you now that you're back in Gravity Falls, not have Trigger and Powers drop me off like a news paper."

Sifra poked her head in. She heard noises and got scared.

Dipper peered up at the new government agent. He had wanted to say sorry again to Powers and Trigger for literally raising the dead, but he'd missed them. This time, he knew better. He stayed quiet, and just sort of smiled when she looked at him.

When Mabel tugged at Ford's shirt to point to Sifra, she had a worried look on her face as if she was thinking 'don't let anyone see her!' Sifra suddenly heard something and started to slowly walk to the windows, away from Ford and Mabel.

Ford glanced at the girls and understood Mabel's message. "So then Ms. Graves-"

"Sasha please. Ms. Graves makes me sound like an undertaker."

He chuckled. "Where will you be staying?"

She paused, "Is there a hotel?"

"No."

She blinked and looked around the old building. "Can I stay here?"

Dipper turned and facepalmed. "Too many," he muttered, then saw Sifra standing apart. "Hey what's up?" he asked.

She jumped up to the rafters again. "Oh.. I'm sorry..." she said as she slowly got down.

Dipper waved a hand. "Oh it's okay. Did you hear something?"

She nodded. "It was outside."

"It was probably nothing. Some forest animal, or maybe a tourist."

She nodded. "Oh okay. Um... So your uncle... What did he exactly want to do to me?"

There was a shout. "No way! We are NOT letting her stay here Stanford!" Ford started to retort when Sasha held up her hands.

"I'll find somewhere else to stay, but I'll have to show up here once and a wile to keep tabs on you guys. That isn't up for debate, Mr. Pines, thank you for your time Dr. Pines." She pulled out a card with her name and number from her coat pocket and handed it to Ford. "It was a pleasure to meet you sir." She began to walk out when Ford caught her arm.

"You were supposed to keep up with my research correct?"

"Well yeah, mostly." He nodded.

"You can stay with me in the basement." She blinked surprised.

"Okay."

Stan glared at his twin. "I said no, Ford."

"It's still my house, and the basement is my personal domain. It's basically a separate part of the shack, like my home. I can let her stay down there if I want regardless of your wishes."

He knew there was no point in arguing now. "Fine. But she can't come into my part of the house unless she's leaving." It was a ridiculous condition but Ford nodded anyway and led the agent down into the basement through the special vending machine door.

Mabel led Sifra down with then. She looked around, scared. "W-what is this place?" she asked, surprised. Dipper followed them down into the basement.

"I don't know," he whispered to Sifra. "But it won't hurt. One time he used me for part of an experiment. He just scanned my brain waves with this big machine. I had to wear a pretty funny looking hat, but no pain. Then I, er, broke the machine."

"I-if you broke it... Maybe he will just ask me questions? O-or something... Right?"

Dipper nodded. "Most likely. He may want a DNA sample, but don't worry, it's easy to get from a few hairs! Point is, he won't hurt you."

She nodded. "Oh okay... As long as no needles. I hate needles... but... He seems nice." Sifra said to Dipper.

He nodded. "Yeah needles aren't fun. Don't worry."

"What do you think he will want to know?"

"Honestly? No idea. Probably why you're part cat."

"Personally, I think the strange thing is that I'm part human," she said.

Dipper stared. "Why?"

"I'm not used to people. I'm more cat person than human."

"No, that doesn't make you any less human. You're scared, that's all."

"I'm a half-human, half-cat, who lives in a warrior world."

Dipper squinted at her. "Warrior world...?"

"You have to fight to survive. Either with or against others like me for food, or over territory. You're lucky if someone or something doesn't snag the food away from you once you catch it."

Dipper shrugged. "Sometimes things are like that. Sounds like my time in school... But... Well, it's not always like that, really."

"Huh... okay," she said. Then smiled. "This is the longest conversation I have ever had that's not in a fight!"

"Well, hopefully it goes on for a while longer!" He smiled cheerfully.

"Hehe, I hope so too."

"Talking to new people is fun. But sometimes hard..."

"But... They never attack you, do they?"

"Well... Once or twice. Okay maybe more than that but probably not as much as you."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." she said.

Ford listened to the two talk behind him, though she'd been awfully silent on the way down. She looked around the room as they entered.

"Holy fish sticks, and custard. You weren't kidding about this being like a house."

Ford grinned with pride at the room-slash-laboratory he'd set up, the room was about as long as the house above providing him with the space to have a separate bathroom and kitchen. His sleeping area was sectioned off with a curtain and the rest was all lab equipment. The biologist squealed at the sight like a teenaged girl sitting next to their crush, rushing around and fangirling over his work.

Sifra looked around, eyes wide. She walked up next to Ford. "It's... amazing... The architecture... The stuff you have built..." she said, looking around, mouth agape. Her eyes scanned everything and if he looked right at them he would see they were both moving quickly but capturing every detail, and... purple? Her brown eyes turned purple!

Dipper smiled when his new friend seemed to relax a little. But wait... Her eyes could change color too?! The boy noticed that as soon as she looked into a slab of metal and saw her eyes, she quickly looked at the agent and tried to rub her eyes. After about three seconds, it went away.

Sasha smiled at the girl softly. "Don't worry kid, I ain't gonna tell anyone about you or your cat-like demeanor. I'm only here to make sure this genius doesn't create anymore portals to other dimensions." She chuckled, pushing back some of her unruly waves and curls. "I've gotta ask though, your hair, did you dye the streaks or are they natural, 'cause I've never seen a color that vibrant come out of a bottle."

Sifra looked shocked and took a step back. "Y-You could tell already?!" she asked. "A-And yes... Yes they are."

"I'm a scientist, a biologist at that, it's my job to notice the extraordinary genetics around me. As for your eyes you're not alone." She pulled of her dark, reflective glasses and blinked her eyes. They were two different colors, the left a bright green and the right a dark, gunmetal grey. "They're based too, they change in the light or if I cry. The left turns orangey and the right turns violet. Odd, right?" She beamed at the group around her.

"Oh... Mine turn grey when I'm sad and have lost all hope which is bad... but it does happen when you get beat up. They also turn purple when I'm scared, angry, or it flashes every so often when I'm shocked," Sifra said.

Dipper rubbed his own, quite normal eyes. "Does, like, everyone who wanders in around here have weird eyes?" This was getting confusing. He wished he had a pen to click, or at least something to fiddle with as he puzzled about what exactly was going on.

"Well... no. There are many many creatures out there that are quite normal with eyes," Sifra said.

Dipper smiled. "Well yeah, most things have eyes but not ones that do cool color changing stuff! I mean, mine stay one color."

"O-oh okay..." She looked at Ford, then the agent, then Dipper. Suddenly, Sifra growled, her mouth slightly open, breathing through it.. "T-there is someone... something... upstarts... and it's not human..."


End file.
